DESCRIPTION: (from the applicant abstract): The objective of this proposal is to develop an organizational and scientific infrastructure to establish international, multi-site collaborative research aimed at evaluating and quantifying the independent contribution of oral infections and inflammation to the etiology, occurrence, and progression of cardio- and cerebrovascular diseases. Both population-based epidemiological studies (macro level) and mechanistic studies (micro level) inhuman and animal models will be incorporated in a unique collaboration, building on the strengths of a multidisciplinary team of investigators. The proposed international collaboration is unique in that it will allow parallel testing of hypothesis in populations, with varying degrees of periodontal diseases and cardiovascular diseases, using a standard protocol for measurements of putative exposures and outcomes, confounder assessment, laboratory parameters, and statistical analysis. Further, specimens will be stored for future genetic studies. The specific organization objectives of this planning grant are: 1-to establish collaboration among five major ongoing international sites (Belfast, Ireland; Brisbane, Australia-European; Glasgow, Scotland; Greifswald, Germany; Helsinki, Finland) and to develop additional sites (Port-au-Prince, Haiti, Brisbane, Australia-aborigine), in addition to the University of Minnesota, and concurrent mechanistic studies at the University of Texas. 2-To provide the structure and time frame for major sites to develop additional local sites with unique characteristics; 3-To develop and pilot protocols for data collection through interview and in-person assessments, establish common standards for laboratory measures, agree on common exposure variables, outcome and confounder assessment methods; 4-To train investigators at all sites to a common data collection technique and calibrate all necessary equipment for variables needed to ensure adequate and consistent assessment of exposure, confounders and outcome measures. The team of collaborators on this proposal covers a wide spectrum of expertise, ranging from molecular biology and genetics, mechanistic animal models, to cardiovascular and infectious disease epidemiology. The long term objectives of this international collaboration are to establish a multicenter infrastructure capable of answering the question of the independent contribution of periodontal infections to the risk of both cardio- and cerebrovascular diseases, atherosclerosisdevelopment and plaque rupture, effect on blood coagulation parameters and blood flow; endothelium reactivity and elasticity. Following the planning phase, the authors intend to submit a full-scale multi-center Program Project, utilizing the infrastructure and experiences of this planning phase.